Rip in the Glass
by Happy Pappy
Summary: When Rinoa suffers from constant headaches and sleep walking, a new evil may be rising that will challenge everyone's love, friendship, and trust.
1. Disturbed

Rip in the Glass

Author: Chrischi

Rating: PG13

Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Action, Romance, Drama

Summary: When Rinoa suffers from constant headaches and sleep walking, a new evil may be rising that will challenge everyone's love, friendship, and trust.

Warning: There are possibilitys of some shoujo-ai in this story. I havent decided quite yet but it's always possible.

Note: As far as relationships go, there are so many possiblites I cant name them. All I know is that Squall/Rinoa will be a definite one but not exactly the main one.

Disclaimer: I own no FFVIII characters or trademarks.

Chapter 1: Disturbed

Months after the defeat of the Sorceress Ultmencia, peace had once again flowed over the planet. The SeeD soldiers had returned to their Gardens, some had quit but most had returned to their former lives. The heroic SeeDs who had defeated the Sorceress had returned to their lives but none of them were the same as they were before their adventure had begun. Their friendships had lasted even after their adventure. Rinoa Heartilly had enrolled in the Balamb Garden with hopes of becoming a SeeD. Irvine Kinneas, who had been attending the Galbadia Garden, transferred to Balamb. All of the group of friends were together. Their peace seeming to last forever.

Squall Leonheart lay in his private dormitory. His eyes closed, his body still. This was his personal time. Before his adventure, he had hated the silence. Now he embraced it. It was peaceful and a time for reflection. Ever since Cid had returned to the position of Headmaster, he had plenty of time for peaceful reflection. However, this peace was interrupted in the same manner it was everyday.

A light but upbeat rapping came upon his dorm. The same one he heard everyday. He smirked, something Squall had learned to enjoy in his life, "Come in, Rinoa." He said in a light but strong tone.

The joyful girl came walking into the dorm with her usual friendly air about her. She smiled at him, pushing her black locks out of her pale face, "Hey." She said, her voice soft but still audible. She crossed her thin arm as Squall shifted into a sitting position, "Having fun?" She chuckled lightly.

"Tons." Squall stood and embraced the girl he'd grown to love through the time he'd known her. After a moment, he pushed away and looked at the girl, "Something wrong?"

"No." She said, cocking her head to the side. Her left arm cluthes at her own right elbow, a habit he loved about Rinoa Heartilly, "I just thought I'd come see you. I have class in about a half hour but I thought I'd come a see you for awhile."

Squall nodded and sat back down. He was proud of his girlfriend. She taken to the studies very well. Before, he thought she would put off the book work but she was actually doing quite well. She patted her thigh and she took her favorite seat on Squall's lap. He cradled her like he had ever since that fateful day on the Ragnarok. The day he'd learned that his love for Rinoa was true, "Whats it like having Quistis as you're Intructor?"

Rinoa laughed as she hugged her love, "It's diffrent. I keep getting scolded because I call her Quistis instead of Intructor Trepe." She layed her head on Squall's shoulder, "It's fun thought. I love being here with everyone. Everyone's so happy."

"All except for Irvine and Selphie." Squall said in an exasperated tone.

Rinoa nodded slowly, "I know." She said as she looked at her feet, "We need to fix that, dont we? They were so cute together."

"No, we dont." He said, looking at Rinoa's face. His dark eyes scanning her's, "I knew that they werent meant to be. Just dont get into it. Irvine just isnt the kind of guy for long-term relationships."

Rinoa frowned and pouted to her boyfriend but soon lightened up, "Not like you, right?" She asked him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Not like me." He repeated and leaned in to kiss the girl. Their lips met and held the position for a few moments before Squall pulled away reluctantly, "You'd better get going. You know how Quistis is about tardys."

Rinoa sighed and lifted herself off her boyfriend's lap. She fixed her clothes and nodded, "Yeah. If Quistis, I mean, Instructor Trepe has to scold me one more time I'll probably be going over her knee, huh?"

He laughed and kissed her lightly once more, "Alright. I talk to you after class, okay? I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Love you."

Rinoa smiled and waved to him. She returned the 'love you' and skipped off down towards the elevator. He watched her as she left. His life certaintly was on the right track...

"Ah, the duties of an Instructor are endless."

Quistis Trepe sat at her desk, filing through term papers in a very irregular unorganized manner. She had gone back to her former job as an Instructor after returning to Garden but still hadnt gotten back into the groove. She was having fun discipling her students but the paperwork seemed endless. The life as a SeeD certaintly was simpler to the Instructor. She cursed as she tripped in her heels, sending paper scattering onto the floor. Kneeling down, she began to recover the papers.

"Loving that job of your's, right, Quisty?"

Quistis sighed and looked up. To her displeasure, the Galbadian cowboy stood over her, tipping his black hat in his usual confident manner, "It's the best, Irvine."

The cowboy knelt down and assisted the blonde in retriving her papers. Standing, Irvine handed them over to Quistis, "How's it going?" He said, flashing a bright smile, "You seem a bit flustered."

Quistis shrugged as she started off towards her classroom, "It's tough getting back into the groove after being gone for so long. You seem to be adapting fine."

"Oh, yeah." He said, tipping his hat. She smiled as the two friends headed down the 2F hall, "Balamb's great. The girls are beautiful, the guys are losers. It's like shooting fish in a barrel." He motioned his index finger like a pistol.

"I bet you're having a lot of fun." She said in a monotone, "Selphie, on the other hand, is miserable."

The two stopped. Irvine sighed and put his hand to his forehead, "Listen, Quisty. Me and Selphie, we just arent right for eachother. I know it looked all good awhile ago but we were on that mission. It was just the six of us and we were lonely. It was all lust, nothing more." Irvine's face showed nothing but seriousness towards the topic as he spoke, "I hope Selphie finds someone real soon but that someone just aint me."

Quistis stared at him for a moment. It had been a long time since she'd since Irvine so serious. She took the explanation and nodded, "Alright, Irvine." She said and swallowed her pride, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's alright." Then a smile played across his handsome features, "So, now that that's out of the way we can discuss our relationship."

That was the Irvine she knew. Quistis used her free hand to push the cowboy and he fell back, "Irvine Kinneas, you can never seem decent for more than five minutes, can you."

"Well, why dont we try and find out tonight? Around... five in the Library?" Quistis sighs and pushes him once more, this time sending the male into the elevator. It brightens and stared to descend as Irvine shrugs and shouts once more, "I'll meet ya there!"

Quistis turned from the male with a smile. The idea was funny but... she was an Instructor plus, it was Irvine Kinneas. With a laugh, she continued to her classroom. She would be late.

Zell Dincht wasnt an emotional guy, at least to him he wasnt, and he definatly wasnt the kind of guy who could comfort someone but today was diffrent. Over the last couple months, Selphie had become one of his best friends and he couldnt sit by and watch her sink deeper and deeper into depression over a cowboy. Building his confidence, the blonde walked over to the girl and put on his patented 'Zell Smirk.'

Selphie look up at his from her book. The library was strangly desolate. Usually people were crowded the back seats but it was seemingly empty today. She smiled at him as she stood before her but it wasnt her hyper, upbeat smile. It was kinda fake but still Selphie Sweet. She looked at him, "Hey, Zell." She said. Her voice had no high pitch to it.

Zell waved to her, "Hi." His voice cracked and he sat down next to her. He gulped. This was a bad idea. He never could talk to girls. Wether it was his friends or a crush or anything. Zell Dincht wasnt a lady's man!

Selphie blinked at him a few times before looked at his face. He stared at the ground stangly, "Zell? Something up?" The blonde shook his head vigorously. He swallowed and stayed silent for a few more moments before Selphie spoke again, "You okay? I havent seen you this quiet since you broke the Garden record in Most Hot Dogs Consumed." She laughed.

The laugh broke Zell's ice for a moment and the thought of the hot dog eating record came to his mind, "Yeah. I still hold that record. The thing about eating hot dogs is-" He cut off as he remembered what he came here to do. He hadnt come to ramble on about his favorite food. He came to comfort his friend!

Selphie's smile had widened somewhat as he spoke and she blinked when he stopped, "What?" Zell looked at her strangly ands he continued, "Whats the thing about eating hot dogs?" She asked him.

He was silent for another moment before he stopped fighting with himself and shouted. He didnt even look at his friend, "The thing about eating hot dogs is that you cant get all down about some wannabe cowboy breaking up with you. You have to be going and not let it get to you! You just gotta keep going until he gets out of you're mind. Irvine wasnt that great anyways!"

Zell finally looked at Selphie. She simply stared at him. A wierd look in her blue eyes. Looking around, Zell also noticed that everyone else in the mildly populated library was staring at him as well. His face flushed and he turned back to Selphie who was still amazed at his speech. Finally, he sorted out his words and found the stupidity in it.

'Hot Dogs?! What are you doing, Zell?!' He shouted in his mind, 'Now get yourself out of this. Say something that'll make everything all right.' He nodded to himself and turned back to Selphie and simply stared for a good moment that felt like a hour, 'Say something!' He blinked a few times, 'Okay. Nothing you say can make this alright. Just say something!' Nothing came out. Selphie had now turned from him for a moment as if in an attempt to sort everything out but turned back defeated, 'Just say words! Nothing will help you!'

Zell stammered once more before speaking, "Oooh, lunch time!" He said with a smile as he stood and sprinted out of the library like a Wyre in the heat of battle. The whole time he said to himself over and over, "You're an idiot, Zell! You're an idiot!"

Note: Alright. That's chapter one. How was it? I actually like this. I just felt like writing something after reading a very good FFVIII story and I just started writing and this is what I got. The next chapter will dig deeper into the actual storyline. Oh, and just so you know, I have no idea what relationships I'm gonna go with. For all I know, Zell and Ultmencia's husband's cousin's brother-in-law's roomate. I'm just writing this whole thing on instinct.

Please read Celebrity Skin by The Paradox. It's a excellent FF8 story and very funny. I read it and it put me in the mood to write this story.

Thanks,  
Chris 


	2. Wrong Turn

Rip in the Glass

Author: Chrischi

Rating: PG13

Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Action, Romance, Drama

Summary: When Rinoa suffers from constant headaches and sleep walking, a new evil may be rising that will challenge everyone mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Warning: There are possibilitys of some shoujo-ai in this story. I havent decided quite yet but it's always possible.

Note: As far as relationships go, there are so many possiblites I cant name them. All I know is that Squall/Rinoa will be a definite one but not exactly the main one.

Disclaimer: I own no FFVIII characters or trademarks.

Chapter 2. Wrong Turn

The Cafeteria of Balamb Garden was in it's usual busyness but the crowd didnt bother Squall Leonheart. The SeeD mercenary sat in the back of the crowded room, reading the latest happenings in his least favorite magazine, Occult. He shook his head as he read about a alein abduction in the Timber area. To Squall, everything in the magazine was nonsense. Sadley, it was the only reading material he could find.

He'd been sitting in the cafeteria for almost an hour. He did about everyday. He would come in, grab a sandwich or something, eat then he'd just sit around and read. He took a sip of his coffee and swallowed lightly. He'd never been too fond of the thick liquid but it was the only thing with the caffiene to get Squall through the day. He yawned lightly as he returned to his reading. He turned the page and read the headline. "Return of the Sorceress: Predictions True."

Shaking his head, Squall lays the magazine down. That was going too far. It's not so bad when you make up stories about aliens and 'mosnters' but when you start spreading rumors about the Sorceress, that was going too far. He sighed as he finished his coffee and stood. He was about to leave when someone caught his attention. The girl walked in with her usual strict air about her, sporting the attire of the faculty of Balamb Garden.

Instructor Quistis Trepe strutted into the cafeteria with her friend Xu at her right hand. The pair was seen quite often together, walking the halls or eating in the cafeteria. They were apparently the best of friends. The Instructor noticed Squall quickly and waved to him. He nodded back and sat back down to wait for the two women to join him. He leaned back and watched as they recieved their food and walked over to sit with the SeeD at his table.

Quistis and Xu sat next to each other across from Squall. He nodded to them and Quistis smiled, "You seem to be enjoying you're alone time." She took a bit of the sandwich she had ordered.

Squall nodded slowly and he noticed Xu's eyes trailing to the Occult magazine in front of him. She looked at him rather oddly, "You into all that extraterrestrial nonsense, Squall?"

He shook his head, "No. I needed something to read. It's all a bunch of lies. Nothing true." He leaned back as he watched them.

Quistis took it upon herself to reach across the table and look into the magazine. She skimmed over the headlines when her eyes suddenly caught sight of something, "Have you seen this, Squall?" She held the magazine open for the SeeD to look. He nodded before he even read the headline. It was the same one he'd become tired of earlier, "I cant beleive people would joke around about something so serious."

"Predictions?" Xu asked as she skimmed over the article, "Is this some kind of cosmic reading or what?"

"Read it and find out." Squall said as he stretched boredly. He turned back to his ex-Instructor, "How's life getting back into Instructor life?"

Quistis shrugged lightly as she swallowed a mouthful of her meal, "It's a hassle." She leaned back, reading over Xu's shoulder for a moment, "I havent found a better student yet, I'm afraid." She chuckled as she looked back at her former student. She still considered him her best student.

Squall nodded slowly, paying no attention to the complement. He glanced around the room, "How's Rinoa doing?" He asked, he couldnt help but ask about his girlfriend.

Quistis smirked. She'd expected the question. At first, the idea of having Rinoa in class bothered her. Her old crush for Squall had made her uncomfortable to have her friend as a student but she'd conquered that. She no longer held strong feelings for the SeeD and had come to look on Rinoa as another student, "She's doing very well. A bit energetic at times but it's no different than having another Selphie." She chuckled.

Squall was about to talk again when Xu looked up from the article in disgust, "It's nonsense. It talks about some fortune teller who spoke about the return of the sorceress and everyone beleives her." Squall frowned and nodded slowly, "Dont take it seriously, Squall. Nothing in Occult is true and you know it."

"Yeah, I know." Squall looked up with his usual broody face on. Nothing new. He took the magazine from Xu and kindly deposited it in the nearby trash can.

Quistis finished her meal and glanced at the clock strangly. She seemed to be considering something with herself before standing and smiling to her friends, "I must get going. A lot of papers to grade."

Squall nodded to her as he stood as well, "I'm going to be off too. I promised Rinoa I'd see her tonight. I'll see you two later."

The three of them granted eachother farewell before departed in their own ways. Squall to his dorm, Xu to her office, and Quistis to the Library...

The Library was as desolate as it usually was around five o'clock on a weekend night but there was one man there. This man was not a usual visitor of the Garden Library. The Galbadian Cowboy sat in on of the rocking chairs in the back of the large room, his feet sitting leisurly on the top of the table. Irvine Kinneas wouldnt have been caught dead in the Library unless he had a perfectly good reason and today, he had one.

Earlier in the day, the Garden playboy had 'scheduled' a date with Instructor Quistis Trepe. Well, he didnt really schedule it. It was more like... he asked and she sort of just blew him off. But there was no use not trying. So Irvine sat in the library alone with hopes that the Instructor might just happen to show up. The chances were slim.

Irvine Kinneas, however, had always been a lucky man. As he turned around in preparation to leave, he saw the blonde haired Instructor come waltzing into the Library. The cowboy stared a moment as the woman strutted into the room wearing her 'casual' wear. He blinked a few times. Sure, he'd asked her but he never thought she'd actually come. This certaintly was a diffrent day for Kinneas.

Irvine stood and planted his usual playful smile on his tan face, "I knew you couldnt resist." He laughed as he watched her walk up to him.

Quistis Trepe rolled her eyes as she stood before him. She already regretted her decision to join the cowboy, "No, I suppose not." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Irvine laughed as he took his seat, "Be my guest." he said as he motioned to the chair next to him. He returned his feet to the table, "So, how is this beautiful night treating you?"

Quistis took the chair and sat with utmost posture, "Same as every night." She said with a mild smile. The Instructor watched Irvine as she spoke, "and you, Irvine?"

"Better now that you're here, Quisty." He said. One of his lousy yet workable pick up lines. He smiled a bright grin at the Instructor.

Quistis rolled her brown eyes at the line. She should have seen it coming, "I walked right into that one." She said with a chuckle. She pushed a blonde bang out of her face. In all her time traveling with Irvine, she just noticed that she never really talked to him. Well, not personally.

Irvine laughed in his usual absent chuckle. The one all of the gang had grown to know as his, "That you did, Instructor." He said as he tipped his black hat back, "Ya know, we havent had a chance to talk since we got back from Time Compression, have we?"

"No, I've been very busy. Not much time for anything else but my job." It had been nearly two months since they returned that day. Quistis had renewed her Instructing License in a week or two.

"Yeah, I know." He leaned back more and cracked his back, "I've been busy too. With all the business with Sephy and stuff. I havent really talked to anyone since we broke up."

Quistis chuckled, "Everyone's been busy, havent they? Squall and Rinoa are too into eachother to even notice anyone else. Zell is becoming a cafeteria legend with his Hot Dog Eating Record. The Garden Festival is next month too so Selphie is too wrapped in that." She smiled and shook her head, "Everyone's busy."

"Yeah. No one has time for anyone anymore." He removed his hat and laid in on his stomach, "Now that classes are starting to pick up again, the business'll just pick up."

Quistis nodded slowly. She rocked in her chair, "What are you doing about class, Irvine? I havent seen you on any of my attendance sheets or anything."

Irvine held up a gloved hand and shook his head, "I'm just gonna be continuing my classes from Galbadia. I'll be taking the SeeD Field Exam whenever the first exam comes around. I already talked it over with Cid and he's fine with me not attending class and just taking the Field Exam since I missed my last one back at Galbadia. Thanks to a certain assassination mission."

The mission was very familiar to Quistis. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong in that mission. Well, not everything. They got Irvine into their gang and Edea is still alive and not a Sorceress, "I remember." she said with a curt nod, "First time we met, wasnt it? Well, outside the Orphanage."

Irvine nodded with a smile, "Yes. I remember it like a dream." Before Quistis could notice what was going on, Irvine had started another pick up line, "I lay in a field of flowers, looking at a beautiful sky. Then I see a beautiful butterfly. When I stand up, I come face to face with something twice as beautiful." He smirks, "Quistis Trepe."

Squall returned to his private dorm about five after five. He opened his door and was not suprised to see his girlfriend sitting on the bed waiting. Shutting the door behind him, Squall moved to sit next to Rinoa. He looked her over. She was a mess. Her black hair hung absently in her paler than usual face. She had a distraught look on her beautiful face. Squall frowned, "You alright?"

Rinoa put on a weak smile and nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was barely audible, "Just real tired and my head hurts." She frowned and laid her head on her love's shoulder, "I took something from the Infirmary but it isnt helping."

Squall put his arm around her, "Lay down." He said gently and laid her on his bed. He stood and felt her forehead. She had no temperature but her skin was freezing cold, "You'll sleep here tonight."

Rinoa nodded and closed her eyes, "Thanks, Squall..." She said in the same quiet voice, "I'll be better tomorrow."

"I hope so." Squall said as he took a seat at the foot of the bed, "You freezing, Rinoa. Cover up." He helped her pull the blankets over her petite body, "Sleep. I have some paperwork to fill out."

Rinoa nodded bt she was already nearly in the beginning of a dream. Squall stood and went over to his desk to begin filling out the various papers and contracts on his desk. Even though Cid had taken back the position of Headmaster, he still allowed Squall to read over contracts and add his opinion to every one of them. He started on his work as he listened to the girl he loved toss and turn in the bed behind him.

Zell's punches had never been swifter than on that night. He stood in the Infirmary of Balamb Garden, taking his anger out on the punching bag that hung in the Physical Room. Dr. Kadowaki had installed the bag for us of patients to test their arm strength and speed but Zell constantly used the bag for his own personal use. Now he used it to take his anger out on.

Dr. Kadowaki strolled into the room and watched him as he beat the daylights out of the bag, "Cool down some, Zell." She said while emptying a trash can, "You'll bust it."

The blonde fighter stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He stretched and took a seat in a chair in the room. Only two or three hours ago, he'd made a fool of himself while trying to comfort one of his closest friends. First he'd ran to the Training Center and emptyed a portion of the place, then'd he'd eaten his weight in hot dogs, and now here he was and he was finally starting to cool down.

Kadowaki glanced at him while wipping the desk clean, "What's got ya so fired up, Zell?" She asked over her shoulder.

Zell sighed and shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just a moron." He said and nearly spit on the Doctor's floor but was able to stop himself.

"And why's that?" She asked in her Doctor-Patient voice.

"I dont wanna talk about it." Talking about his complete freak out while talking to Selphie would only make him angry once more and Kadowaki might have to order a new punching bag.

The doctor shrugged, "Alright but let me tell you this, boy." She turned to face him, her elderly face looking younger, "You'll never improve yourself if ya dont talk about you're problems. That punching bag dont understand a word you've been yelling at it while you've been in here."

Zell blushed lightly and scratched the back of his blonde head, "You heard me, huh?" He laughed nervously.

"You bet." She shook her head, the bun that she put her hair in shook as she did so, "You're lucky the Disciplinary Committee wasnt around otherwise you'd be in a mess of trouble."She laughed to herself, "How long you thinking about staying? It's nearly 5:30 now."

Zell opened his mouth to speak but the words never came as he saw someone rush into the Infirmary. Standing, Dr. Kadowaki and Zell left the Physical Room and found Squall Leonheart standing in the front room. In his arms was Rinoa, her face contorted in pain. Squall looked at the two with urgency in his voice, "Rinoa needs help." Is all he said as the girl in his arms shouted in pain, her hands holding her head.

Dr. Kadowaki nodded and motioned for them to bring her into the ER. Squall carried her in and laid her on the bed. Kadowaki inspected her, "Tell me what happened, Squall."

The SeeD mercenary shook his head quickly. Worry streaked the young man's face, "I came back to my room and she was there. She said she was tired and her head hurt. I put her to bed and about ten minutes later, she was screaming in pain."

The doctor put a hand to the girl's forehead, "She's frozen." she said strangely. Shaking her head, she looked up at the two, "I cant tell whats wrong. Do either of you have any magic on you?"

Squall frowned in despair and looked at Zell in hope. The blonde man shook his head and Squall cursed, "I'm gonna go find someone. Zell, help me out will you."

"Sure, Squall." Zell said as he took one last look at Rinoa.

The two SeeDs took off out of the Infirmary in hopes of finding someone with healing magic junctioned. Both of them cursed themselves for not keeping their things junctioned at all times.

Irvine and Quistis still sat in the back of the Library. Both of them found their company to be suprisingly entertaining and they were having a great time when Squall burst into the room. He looked around the Library frantically, his dark locks falling into his face which was contorted in worry.

Quistis stood and walked to the young man with Irvine close behind. "What's wrong, Squall?" She asked him.

He turned to see the two and looked hopeful for a moment, "Irvine, Quistis. Rinoa needs help. Do either of you guys have curing magic junctioned."

Irvine shook his head but Quistis spoke up, "Yes. Why? Whats wrong with Rinoa?"

"No time." Squall said, "Follow me. She's in the Infirmary."

The three friends took off at a sprint towards the Infirmary. They came upon the section of Garden quickly, each of them breathing heavily. Squall entered first and motioned to the bed where Rinoa lay. Kadowaki was speaking on the phone but hung up when they entered. She cleared her throat, "Do any of you have cure magic?"

Quistis stepped foreward with a nod, "Stand back." She said and stood before Rinoa. Bright light shone from the Instructor and soon Rinoa was also encircled in the light. When the light faded and completly disappeared, Rinoa still lay in the bed with her eyes shut tight.

Dr. Kadowaki advanced on the girl and looked her over. Her face was grim but less tense than before, "Her breathing is back to normal." She put a hand to the girl's face, "She's warming up." The doctor looked up at Squall, "She'll stay here overnight. When she wakes up, we can talk to her. I've never seen anything like this before. Squall, you can stay in the bed next to her if you want."

Squall's face still showed the same worry but he looked at the doctor gratefully, "Thank you, Doctor. I will." The young man turned to his friends. Two more had joined them during the healing, Selphie and Zell. He nodded to them, "Thanks, everyone. Stop by the Infirmary tomorrow, alright?" He turned back to his girlfriend and took a seat on the bed next to her, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The four friends each gave a good night to Squall before they left the Infirmary together. They talked amongst them themselves as they headed back to the dorms. Each of them with the intention to see Rinoa the next morning and each with the same worry that about Rinoa and for Squall.

To Be Continued....

Note: Alright. There's Chapter Two. I know it took a long time but I'll say this again, I'm writing this whole thing on instinct. No pre-deciding on events whatsoever. Please stay patient while I write Chapter Three. I always want my chapters to be perfect.

Reviews for Chapter One - Two

The Paradox: Thanks for the lengthy review. These are the kind I like. I'm glad you enjoyed Zell's little part.

Frozen-Harpie-Mimi: I'm glad you thing the storys great. I try to use my words to keep people intrigued. Keep reading! 


	3. Morning Sickness

Rip in the Glass

Author: Chrischi

Rating: PG13

Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Action, Romance, Drama

Summary: When Rinoa suffers from constant headaches and sleep walking, a new evil may be rising that will challenge everyone mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Warning: There are possibilitys of some shoujo-ai in this story. I havent decided quite yet but it's always possible.

Note: As far as relationships go, there are so many possiblites I cant name them. All I know is that Squall/Rinoa will be a definite one but not exactly the main one.

Disclaimer: I own no FFVIII characters or trademarks.

Chapter 3: Morning Sickness

The darkness of the coming night came quickly for Selphie Tilmitt. The usually upbeat and hyper girl sat in her private dorm and lay on her bed in akward silence. The air of her room was unusually cold and she took it upon herself to get an extra blanket for the night. She laid in her bed for what seemed like hours, waiting for sleep to overcome her but she couldnt stray from the thoughts of the day.

She started off thinking about the Garden Festival and the usual butterflys entered her stomach. Just the thought of the event gave her the jitters. However, the thought didnt stay in the girl's mind for long. Her thoughts soon drifted to the very strange event of the day. When she was sitting in the Library reading and her best friend Zell Dincht approached her. She still had trouble deciohering the martial artist's words. He had started out talking about hot dogs but the topic changed dramatically to, what Selphie thought, was her love life. Then Zell had sprinted out of the Library, screaming that it was Lunch time when the two of them had just come from lunch.

Trying to figure the event out gave Selphie a headache. She tried to change her mind flow and her wish was granted. Her thoughts strayed to the most recent event of the day. The strange disease that had seemed to overcome Rinoa earlier. Selphie had been updating the Garden Festival website when Zell came sprinting into the room and dragged her from the classroom. He'd brought her to the Infirmary where she saw her friend laying in the bed, in obvious pain and discomfort. The four friend had been excused from the Infirmary with the promise of visiting the next morning. Selphie was eagerly awaiting it seeing as how no one had taken the time to explain anything to her.

A yawn escaped Selphie's lips as her thoughts flowed through her mind. Eventually, the former-Trabia student thought herself to exhaustion. Her eyes fluttered momentarily and she finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

The morning sunlight shone through the cracks in the blinds of Instructor Trepe's dorm. Standing from her sleeping cot, she stretched lazily in her pink-peach pajamas before checking the clock and moving to her dresser to assemble the clothing for the day. She changed quickly into her Garden uniform, the usual skirt and blazer. Quistis went to the mirror to put her hair into her daily style. Tied back with her blonde bangs hanging nearly into her face. The Instructor kicked her shoes onto her feet before leaving the Domritory.

Quistis' footsteps resounded as she walked down the western hall. The morning crowd was about that consisted of only students who at morning classes and the janitorial staff. Qusitis paused momentarily to look around herself. None of her friends were in sight.

'They may already be at the Infirmary...' Quistis thought bitterly. It wasnt a good sign when the Instructor was late for their meeting. She chuckled lightly as she continued down the hall. She passed by the Quad entrance, the glowing sign that said 'Infirmary' was now in her sight. Quistis quickened her pace towards the Infirmary but her steps stopped as a weight dropped onto her back.

The Instructor stumbled foreward and nearly fell flat on her face but was lucky enough to regain her balance. Finding her composure once more, Quistis turned briskly around with her 'punishment' face on. She turned to regard the culprit and was not suprised to see who it was.

Lauching in her own manner, Selphie stood behind Quistis. She smiled and winked at Quistis, "You're laaate." She said in a mocking tone as she took step next to Quistis and they headed for the Infirmary together.

"and you arent?" Quistis said bitterly as she brushed herself off, "What do you think you were doing, Selphie?"

With a giggle she spoke, "I wanted a piggy back ride. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Actually, yes there is." Quistis smiled easily at her friend, "I dont appreciate former students jumpng on my back while I'm walking. Unless they have my permission beforehand."

Selphie shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind." The two girls entered the threshold of the Infirmary, "Looks like we are late."

It did appear that the two were late. A familiar crowd was around a single Infirmary cot. It was easy to recognize the gang. The two leftover members entered the group, exhcanging hellos with their friends.

In the bed lay Rinoa. Her eyes were open and her face had regained some color. Her familiar grin was planted on her face as she looked at each of her friends. Squall stood near her. His face still had the same look of concern on it as the night before. Dr. Kadowaki was also nearby. The Doctor spoke, "Okay." She cleared her throat, "Now that all of you are here," Her eyes moved scoldingly to the two late attendees, "will you talk to us about last night, Rinoa?"

The girl who lay in the bed nodded slowly, "Yes." Her hands lay in her lap as she spoke, "Like Squall said, I was feeling really sleepy last night. It all started near the end of class when I nearly fell asleep during the lecture. Well, afterwards, I went to my dorm to change. That's when the headache started. It was mild at first. Normal but it started to get worse." She glanced at the Doctor, "I went to Squall's room and told him and he put me to bed. I couldnt sleep at all." She shook her head in a frustrated manner, "After awhile, the headache returned. It was horrible. The pounding was so loud and it hurt like... like, I cant explain it." Squall's hand patted her arm assuringly as she spoke, "Then I blanked out. I remember seeing Quistis standing over me and a bright light but nothing else."

Dr. Kadowaki nodded slowly, listening to Rinoa throughout the explanation. When she was done the doctor spoke, "I dont understand it." She said in a frustrated way, "It's very strange. You had no temperature but you were very cold. You felt like ice."

Rinoa sighed lightly, "I dont understand it either..."

"How do you feel know, Rinoa?" The doctor had been writing everything down but now set the notepad down.

"A little tired but I'm okay." She smiled weakly at the crowd.

"Do you think you need to stay here or do you want to go back to you're dorm."

"I can go back home." She said and caught a glance from Squall.

The male SeeD spoke up. His first words of the day, "You'll come home with me. You need someone to watch over you, Rinoa."

Quistis cleared her throat as she looked at Squall, "You're forgetting something, Squall." She waited a few moments for the answer but it never came, "The dorms are not co-ed."

Squall sighed and he crossed his arms, "You cant stay alone, Rinoa..."

As if on cue, Selphie's face brightened. Her hyperness kicked in and she started bouncing on the balls of her feet, "She can stay with me!" She said with a smile, "Would that be okay?!"

Squall looked down at his girlfriend, "It's up to her." He said as he watched her.

Rinoa's face brightened a bit and her smiled widened, "Alright." She said with a chuckle, "It'll be fun."

Selphie clapped her hands as she laughed, "Great! As happy as I was to get my own room when we became SeeDs, I kinda missed having a roomie. When can you move in?"

Rinoa thought a moment, "As soon as we get Zell, Irvine, and Squall to move my stuff."

The two girls laughed and the men of the group looked at eachother with a shrug. Squall smiled at his love's sudden change in personality. Glad to have his old Rinoa back, Squall motioned for the other two males in the room to follow, "We'll go get that done now. I'm sure Cid will be glad to switch you're guys' rooms to a student room."

Rinoa laughed and waved as Irvine and Zell reluctantly followed the SeeD. The girl looked up at Quistis, "What's happening in class today. I dont think I'll be attending."

Quistis smiled and shook her head, "You'll be excused. Study Hall, today so dont worry about getting behind. For now, just concentrate on getting better."

Rinoa smiled and did a two-fingered salute, "Yes, ma'am." She turned back to Selphie and regarded her happily, "We're gonna have a blast."

Selphie thrusted her hand in the air with a smirk, "You bet!" She calmed and crossed her arms, "How ya feeling now?" She asked, leaning into her friend.

"I dont know." Rinoa said with a shrug of her thin shoulders, "It was really wierd. I've never felt anything like it, really."

Quistis pushed her thin-framed glasses on her nose, "We'll do what we can to help you, Rinoa. I'm sure Dr. Kadowaki will find out what it was and take care of it in record time."

"I hope so..." She wrung her hands in front of her as she spoke meekly, "I need to tell you guys something."

"Anything!" The brunette girl on her right said happily.

"I didnt want to say anything in front of Squall because he'd worry too much and Zell would just tell him so I'm glad they're gone. Promise me you wont tell." The two other females promised in unison, "Okay... Last night, during the headache. Well, I heard something."

Quistis' face showed concern and concentration, "Like what?"

"It sounded like a man. I couldnt understand what he was saying but... he was yelling and he sounded angry." She shuddered, "I dont understand it."

"Maybe you were dreaming." The Instructor crossed her arms while thinking.

"Maybe... but it was so clear. I didnt understand what he was saying but his voice was so loud and angry. I was... scared."

Selphie's face showed concern as she reached down and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "What do you think it means, Rinoa?"

She hugged her shoulders as she shook her head in defeat, "I dont know. The voice... it sounded like he was just saying gibberish. He made no sense. I tried to listen, to understand, but I was in so much pain. I just wish I understood."

Quistis also moved in to comfort her friend and student, "You will." She said with sympathy in her voice, "You'll be fine."

Rinoa looked up and smiled at her two friends, "Thanks. Dont tell anyone, alright?" The two nodded and the cheerful grin returned to Rinoa's young face, "Okay, then. I wonder when I'll be able to leave."

The Headmaster was very understanding when Squall came to him with his request. Cid Kramer nodded as he looked upon his favored student, "That's fine. There is an empty two-person dorm at the end of the Dormitory hall."

Squall nodded in thanks to the Headmaster as he stood at attention before him, "Thank you. We'll handle all the moving."

Cid nodded as he returned to his desk, "That's fine." He took a seat and leaned back. His aged face regarded the SeeD, "So, how is Rinoa doing. Dr. Kadowaki told me everything already."

"She's feeling much better but we dont know what's wrong." He appeared distraught as he spoke, "It was very sudden."

"The medical staff will do everything in their power to help Rinoa. Just relax. If they find anything out then I'm sure they'll inform you immediatly. For now, just relax and keep an eye on her."

Squall gave a quick salute, "Thank you, Sir. I should be going."

"Yes, yes. Go on and give Rinoa my regards. I hope she gets well soon."

"Yes, sir." Squall turned on his heel and marched out of the office. He took the elevator back down to the 1st Floor. The elevator stopped and Squall double-timed it down the hall. He hit the Dormitory and made his way to Rinoa's room where Irvine and Zell had already boxed up the girl's belongings.

Irvine's hat laid on the desk. He turned to see Squall and smiled at him confidently, "For a girl like Rinoa, she sure doesnt have a lot of stuff. This was a walk in the park." He dusted himself off.

Zell pushed the taller man with his free arm, "Whatever!" He growled, "You packed maybe two things. I had to do all the other work."

Irvine chuckled as he returned his black cap to his head, "I had to supervise. You have to have a plan when doing this kind of stuff, right, Squall?"

Squall crossed his arms and looked away from the two. He surveyed the work, "Whatever. Let's get this stuff over to the new dorm then we'll get Selphie's."

The two other men nodded in confirmation and began the transfer of the belongings to the dorm. Squall had to lead the way on the first trip but Irvine and Zell quickly remembered the way. The three men continued the job briskly with Zell rushing ahead of them and carrying the majority of the boxes and Irvine trailing somewhat. They got the work done in good time and contiued with Selphie's things.

Selphie's things took much longer to box up. She had several more things than Rinoa but they still got the packaging done in good time. They began transerring the boxes and found it took take more time as Rinoa's. Most of Rinoa's things were clothes while Selphie had several books and other objects that needed carrying. The three males got the job done in about a half hour and started back to the Infirmary to tell the other's that the moving was done.

They got back to the Infirmary quickly and reported that the moving had been completed. The men learned that Dr. Kadowaki had given Rinoa leave and she was all ready to head back to her new dorm room. Squall helped her from her bed and she stretched, glad to be free from the Infirmary cot.

Selphie clapped her hands as she looked at her new roomate, "Let's go! I cant wait to see our new room!"

Rinoa returned the excited glee as the six friends made their way to the Dormitory. Squall had to lead them to the dorm room and the two new occupants entered in a hyper happiness. They smiled together as they surveyed their new dorm.

"This is perfect!" Selphie bounced on the balls of her feet, "What do ya think?"

Rinoa smiled as she sruveyed the area, "I love it." She said with a laugh, "Exactly the same as my old dorm."

Squall crossed his arms, "The dorms are all designed the same. There isnt really any difference."

"Except for roomates." Selphie regarded him with a wink, "When I first moved here, I had to stay in a dorm like this. My roomie then was boring with a capital B!" She laughed and turned to Rinoa, "This time it'll be a lot better."

Rinoa gave the girl a thumbs up and turned to the three men of the group, "Thanks for the help. Now..." She pushed the males out of the room with both of her arms, "Us girls need to get situated." She turned away from them and waved her hand absently at them, "Go on, shoo! You can come by and check out the place later." She shut the door.

Quistis chuckled into her hand as Rinoa turned back to them, "I take it you guys need some help unpacking, right?"

Selphie nodded as she moved to her boxes, "That'd be great, Quisty. Thanks for the offer."

The three women started on the job of unpacking. They assembled the dorm to the occupants desire and took time to slack off then it was all done.

The day passed by uneventful. Everyone stopped by Selphie and Rinoa's dorm once more that day to check everything out and just hang out for awhile but they split up quickly. They went about their day as they usually would. They went off to their own tasks, wandering off alone or some together.

Irvine Kinneas and Squall Leonheart, for example, sat in the cafeteria near dinnertime. The two of them ate in silence until they finished their meals and settled back in their seats to regard the cafeteria.

Irvine broke the silence, "Squall, what are you thinking?" He asked, looked at the young man that sat across from him.

"About what?" The SeeD asked in an off-handed manner while he watched the people in the room eat their dinner. Engaged in their own affairs and conversations.

"You know what." He fiddled with his hat on the table, "About Rinoa."

He shrugged lightly as he turned his face back to the Cowboy, "I dont know."

"You think she'll be alright? She seemed pretty messed up last night."

"She seemed better today. Plus, Selphie is there. Dr. Kadowaki will find out what's wrong and help her. Until then, we cant do anything."

Irvine leaned back with a sigh, "I hope it was just a one time thing." Squall nodded and Irvine stood with a stretch. He placed the hat back on his head, "I'm gonna get going. Talk to ya later, man."

Squall stood and placed his tray in the discard line as Irvine exited the Cafeteria. The SeeD male took his own leave of the ever-crowding Cafe and walked down the mildly populated hall. He sighed as he walked. Irvine had gotten him thinking about Rinoa and Squall hated thinking.

Everything had been going perfect. Well, at least with him and Rinoa until last night. He felt the same way Irvine did. Helpless, worried, even frightened. The only thing he could do was hope that the attack wouldnt come back and that Rinoa would be fine. Although, deep down. Squall knew everything wasnt alright. He had a feeling that Rinoa would expirience the pain again. Squall wouldnt admit it, however. No. Doing that would be giving up.

Squall sighed as he came upon his dorm and entered. He sat down on his bed. He hated thinking! Perhaps he was spending too much time in the Garden. Yes, that was it. Tomorrow he would take a trip to Balamb. Maybe he'd bring Rinoa. Yes, a date. It had been weeks since the two of them had been on a decent date. Nodding to himself, Squall laid down in his bed for sleep.

The night came upon Garden silently. Students and SeeDs took to their beds for sleep. That included Rinoa and Selphie who were exhausted after their day of celebrating their new dorm together. The two girls went to their separate beds in a sleepy daze. Selphie fell asleep quickly, snoring quietly. She slept soundly in her warm bed, rolling over every now and then.

The night passed by fast in Selphie's sleep. Her rest was disturbed an hour or so before daybreak by the sound of whimpering and a light shout. Sitting up in her cot, she looked to the bed next to her and saw Rinoa tremlbing under her covers. Sitting up, she reached over and patted the girl on the arm, "Rinoa? Are you alright?"

The girl reacted to Selphie's touch and rolled over to look at her friend. Her face was calm but strange fear shown in her dark eyes, "Selphie." She said in a quiet voice, "I was dreaming."

"About what?" She now looked her friend in the face, concerned.

"It was wierd." She sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes, "That voice I told you about. It was there. He spoke in gibberish again but this time... I could understand him." She shuddered.

"What did he say?"

Rinoa lip trembled ever so slightly as she spoke, "About me... He was angry still. It was scary."

"What did he say, Rinoa?" Selphie repeated the question.

"He said that... the time had come and that, um..." He thought a moment, "Retribution was at hand. He said something else..."

Selphie watched her friend in fascination and confused. Rinoa had trouble speaking and she shook her head, looking at the ground. Selphie frowned and patted her leg, "What?"

"He called me a Sorceress." She frowned heavily, "He said other things but I cant remember. I didnt understand it all, just bits and pieces. I dont know whats going on, Selphie..."

The girl rose and looked at her friend in confusion and concern, "Rinoa, come on. Let's go get Squall. He can help you."

Rinoa shook her head and motioned for Selphie to sit back down. She brushed her hair back, "Let's not tell him or anyone else yet, okay?" Her friend shook her head but Rinoa nodded, "Please, Selphie. He wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow. I dont want to ruin it, not just yet. I'll tell him later, I promise."

Selphie thought a moment but sighed, "Fine. I promise I wont tell."

Rinoa smiled, "We'll sort it all out in time, alright? Let's go back to sleep. I dont like lieing anymore than you do." She laid back down.

Selphie did the same with a sigh, "Someone's turning you into a bad girl, Rinoa. With all this lieing and sneaking around."

Rinoa laughed, "I wonder who that is." She said before letting loose and yawning.

"Me too." Selphie said before drifting off into another sound rest. Her snoring returning indicating that she was soundly asleep.

Rinoa did not go back to rest, however. The girl sat up in bed and reached to her neck. She felt the necklace and her hand traced it to the ring that hung by it. Her fingers stroked it as she thought about the dream. The frightening dream. She would not go back to sleep that night.

Note: I didnt like this chapter very much. I feel like I did a bad job of portraying the characters right in this chapter. Am I right? As you can see, the plot is starting to take form. Please review!

Reviews: One

PodSara: I'm lingering with the idea of Irvy-Quisty but I'm not sure. Zelphie is a possibilty too. I know the idea is not original but you never know, she may not even be turning into a crazed-sorceress. Hehe, the suspense is a killer, huh? Anyways, my computer doesnt have spell check. I'll usually just skim over it and try to catch major errors. I'll try to do a better job. 


End file.
